


Red Winged Lovers

by uncagingwardens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Cullen helps, Eden comes home not the best, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Inquisitor comes home not in the best shape, and Cullen wants to help in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Winged Lovers

Cullen was not squeamish about blood. He’d seen far more than necessary in his thirty two years, between Kirkwall and the Kinloch Circle and now with the Inquisition. He’d seen the inquisitor covered in blood from head to toe, blue eyes and white teeth standing out comically when she grinned at him upon returning to Skyhold. But, when it was her own blood pouring from wounds as Blackwall and Cassandra carried her back to camp, written down in urgent reports to Skyhold from their officers out in their stabilizing camps, he tended to be a bit on edge, worry choking his ability to be fully rational.  
  
“Blood, a dull ache. Spreads to her back and legs, makes drawing arrows hurt more than those she impales with them. Warmth, but too much. All the time. She hates it, but knows. It’s important. It gives her a family. Wishes she was here, Commanders make everything tolerable.”  
  
Cullen looked up, seeing Cole perched atop one of the bookshelves in his office. The spirit looked at him with murky eyes, his hair falling in wet tendrils over his forehead.  
  
“Cole, what are you talking about?” He asked, setting his quill back into the inkpot to give the boy his full attention.  
He replied quietly, looking up at the ceiling, “She doesn’t want you to worry, so she goes in the field this week. Moving hurts, but it helps too. Makes the ache less, but it makes her need sleep and poultices and potions, more than she carries. So she doesn’t take them. Sometimes waking up with flooded sheets, getting worried looks from the maids and the males.”  
  
“Cole!” Cullen said, worry crawling into the pit of his stomach. “What is wrong with the Inquisitor?”  
At the snap, Cole spoke quickly, "She has been a Lady for longer than a woman," before disappearing, which leaves the Commander confused more than ever, with the only thing he knew was that something was wrong with the Inquisitor. He had set out to send out a short, urgent missive before he heard the gate being drawn up, trumpets blaring.  
  
The party was home.

He tossed the parchment aside, heading out and down the battlements to meet them in the yard, the wind blowing about the fur on his cloak. The Inquisitor was at the head of the party, looking exhausted and covered in blood and mud from the Mire. When she caught sight of him, a tired smile bloomed on her face and she walked into his arms, leaning heavily against his chest. Normally, Eden Trevelyan was not one for public displays of affection, but right now she couldn’t care less. Her body ached and itched, and as the rest of the party departed to go clean up and sharpen blades, the Commander escorted the Inquisitor to her room. Once they were past the door in the Throne Room, he lifted her easily, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. Eden just sagged into him, arms wrapping around his neck and her chin resting in the fur on his pauldrons.  
  
Normally, the night back from a long trip would incur lovemaking multiple times, but Cullen didn’t think she had the energy. Which was fine, of course. He really just wanted to be sure she was okay, especially after Cole’s cryptic words.  
He gingerly placed her on the couch, kneeling in front of her and removing her weaponry, placing the bow and arrows aside before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My lady, are you feeling alright?” He asked, pressing his hand to her sweaty forehead, her skin warm under his hands.  
  
“I’m fine, Cullen,” she replied softly, looking at him with bloodshot blue eyes, “Just exhausted.”  
He nodded stroking her face gently and giving her a soft kiss before rising. He pulled his cloak off, laying it around her shoulders before going to run her a bath.  
  
Eden burrowed herself in the soft cloak, being enveloped by her lover’s scent. She slouched in her spot, rubbing her sore stomach with a shaky breath. It felt like demons were within her womb, scorching her body and trying to tear their way out of her. She whimpered, laying down on the couch and curling up, hugging Cullen’s clothing to her chest.  
  
The former Knight Commander heard the soft noises, drawing him away from the secluded bathing area back towards his Inquisitor, face crumpled in worry. Something was definitely wrong, and her curled-up form did nothing to dissuade that thought.  
  
“My love, please,” He said, his voice soft and pleading as he walked over quickly, placing a slightly damp hand on the back of the leather armor she still wore, “Tell me what’s wrong so I can help.”  
  
“Cullen,” she began, slowly rolling onto her back and looking up at him with watery, tired eyes, “I’m having my blood, there’s not much you can do to help.”  
  
It took the man a few moments of staring and processing to gather her meaning before rubbing his head. He had sisters, for Andraste’s sake. Why didn’t he put it together sooner?  
  
He leaned down and gave her a kiss before sitting at her side and beginning to remove her armor with deft and gentle fingers, “I can surely try.”  
  
Eden wriggled out of the armor pieces as they loosened, stripping off the tunic she wore beneath the leather, leaving her in a simple, stained bra she needed to wash. Before she got to her dark colored breeches, she looked at Cullen, “This isn't going to be pretty, I understand if-“  
  
He shook his head, rubbing her legs gently, “If I can handle being your lover, I can handle this. I love you, and I just want you to feel better.”  
  
She smiled softly at him, the expression turning into a wince of pain as she stood up. Cullen rose as well, placing a warm hand on her bare back. She unlaced her trousers, letting them fall and exposing her blood-covered inner thighs and smalls. She kicked herself for forgetting the rags she usually used to keep this under control, having left them here at Skyhold. He gently rubbed her back, glancing away as she stepped out of those as well, dropping the bra from her chest and letting it lie with the rest of her clothes. He’d set them in a bucket of water once she was comfortably in the bath.  
  
With a kiss to her forehead, he walked his sore, swollen Inquisitor to her bath, lifting her up on bare arms and placing her in the steaming, soapy water. She relaxed against the stone tub, mud swirling off of her skin and into the water as Cullen went to take care of her clothes, dropping them into a washing tub for tomorrow.  
  
Eden slid under the water, wetting her hair before beginning to wash up with the liquid soaps left beside the tub by Cullen, focusing on her hair. She looked around as she washed the mud from the auburn strands, smiling gently. While she was curled up on the couch, he had laid out towels and pajamas and rags and potions for her on the small table beside the tub, along with lighting a couple of the candles by the window. He really was perfect, taking care of her like this. She rubbed her stomach a bit before reaching over and picking up one of the potion vials. She downed it, making a face at the strong, acrid taste but she knew it would help. Cullen smiled gently, arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. He had taken off his armor at some point, leaving him in a simple white tunic with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and brown trousers, cords tied with a drooping bow.  
  
Eden smiled at him, sliding under the water to rinse the soap from her hair before resurfacing to see Cullen's amber eyes roaming her skin as he stood at the door. She flushed a bit, worrying her plush bottom lip between her teeth as she felt a different ache begin between her legs. The action earned a low chuckle from the Commander, who walked over and sat on a stool beside the tub.  
  
He had heard, through the scuttlebutt of his recruits and the whispers of mages way back at his time in Kinloch, those with sweethearts or who had to deal with blood as the Inquisitor did, that sometimes having the pained person orgasm sometimes helped with the cramps.  
Or so he had heard.  
  
She watched him, not bothering to wrap an arm over her swollen chest, sighing as she felt him dip a washcloth into the water, pouring more soap onto it before starting to gently wash her skin. He started with her chin, working his way down her arms. He kissed every bruise and cut and calloused finger, squeezing her hand softly as the hand with the rag rubbed over her thighs, causing her to automatically part them, letting him wipe the small amount of remaining blood from her inner legs.  
  
"You know, Inquisitor," he spoke quietly, rubbing down her calves slowly, "I have heard of a remedy for your aches..."  
She hummed, smiling a bit as he wrung out the wash cloth, returning a hand to stroking her stomach softly. Eden relaxed under his touches, the small embers in her tummy flaring to a small fire, "Oh? Do tell, Commander."  
Cullen chuckled, "Well, if it pleases you, I would rather show you."  
  
The hand rubbing her stomach drifted lower, stroking rough hands against her soft inner thigh. Eden let out a little laugh as his fingertips tickled the soft skin, spreading her legs open slowly before lifting one leg to hang her calf over one side of the tub, shifting her hips into a more comfortable position as he rubbed back up her body. He lets calloused fingertips trail over thick, coarse curls, the dark auburn color matching the hair on her head. She drew in a shaky breath, tipping her head back as he pressed a slick fingertip over clit and rubbed it softly, almost petting it.

Eden let her body go slack, her lips parting as she let out a soft sigh.

The pain was still there, but the small amount of pleasure was a thankful addition.  He leaned down, kissing and biting at her neck as he rubbed his finger over her swollen nub a bit firmer, making the inquisitor moan quietly. Her damp hand went to the back of his head, fingers curling through his hair, tugging on it softly like he liked. As he rubbed her faster, she canted her hips enough to slosh her bathwater out of the tub, the mewling and moaning Inquisitor barely taking note of it. So when Cullen laughed a bit, it brought her out of the lust haze enough to make her look at him in confusion.  
"Let's get you out of the tub, lest you flood the floor," he smiled, helping her up and out of the tub as he grabbed a towel, drying her flushed and sensitive body as she whined at him.  
  
"Cullen, I was close," she whined as he dried her off, squeezing her legs together.  
  
He grinned a bit, "I'm aware, let's relocate to your bed."  
  
"But, what about--?"  
  
He held up the towel, chuckling, "Nothing a towel can't handle, my dear," he replied, kissing her soundly and pressing their bodies together, "Besides, seeing you covered in blood was... Really sexy."  
  
She laughed a bit, swatting at him, "Right, now weren't we going somewhere?"  
  
He grinned devilishly at her, lifting her up over his shoulder and carrying her over to the big, four poster bed. Cullen sat her down, folding the towel in half and laying it out in the middle of the bed. She crawled over, laying down with her rear on the towel. He tossed his shirt aside, laying beside her and resuming his ministrations on her body. She shuddered, letting her legs splay open as she rocked against his fingers, her sex throbbing with heat and desire.  
Cullen leaned close, voice rough in her ear, "Are you going to come for me, my lady?" He murmured, nipping at her flesh and earning a sharp moan from her. She bucked her shaking hips, legs trembling as she came with a choked cry of his name, one hand fisting the bed and the other digging blunt nails into his arm. He pulled his fingers off of her, gently cupping the entirety of her cunt in his hand, smiling soft as she pulsed against his palm. He loved her heat and how perfectly she fit in his hands. Any and all of her.

She sagged against the bed, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes, "Maker... You're far too good at that."  
Cullen chuckled, kissing her neck gently, "I learned from the best," he teased, removing his hand from between her legs to rub her stomach, "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Thank you... Cullen?"  
  
"Hm?" He said, looking at her.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't split the ties on your trousers."  
  
He laughed a little, his cheeks staining red. Eden smiled, laying on her side and undoing the laces slowly, tipping her head up to catch his mouth in a slow burning kiss. He sighed as the ties came undone, her gentle fingers freeing him from the confines of the soft leather trousers. He slid them down his legs, and Eden made short work of his underclothes, freeing his manhood completely, to which he groaned a bit. It laid hard and heavy against his stomach, the head slick from leaking a little into his underclothes.  
  
"Cullen," she murmured, looking up at him with pupils blown wide. He chuckled gently, stroking her face, "Do you want something, Lady Inquisitor?"

She groaned at him, "Yes, Commander, you are far too sexy for me to handle right now."

He laughed a bit, the sound rougher than normal. He kissed her hard for a moment before going to fetch another towel to lay beneath her. She sat up a bit, fingers softly toying over her nipples absently as he returned, lightly swatting her rear. She laughed, lifting up and settling back on the thicker towel once it was out flat.  
Eden grabbed one of the pillows from the headboard, shoving it under her head as Cullen moved between her legs, laying a damp cloth aside for later and softly rubbing her thighs as he knelt there.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast or too hard," he said, leaning over her and stealing a gentle kiss before pressing his thick head against her sopping sex, shivering a bit at the heat of contact. He wasn't sure exactly what to think about all of this, but he sure wasn't adverse to it. They'd been together shortly after battles when they were covered in blood before. Case in point, after Adamant. They'd gone back to Griffon Wing Keep, and had found solace in each other's bodies, viscera still on her face and in her hair.

But this was a bit different. This blood... It was hers, but she was not injured. No one caused it, it was just a natural occurrence.  
  
"Cullen?" Eden said, reaching up to touch his face, "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Her voice held a thinly veiled sadness, she thought it made her ugly or undeserving of his love. "I'd understand."  
  
He shook his head, kissing her softly, "I was merely thinking, my love. Don't worry," he paused, pressing into her with a low groan, one echoed in her own, "Maker, you're soaked."  
  
She shivered, gasping as he bottomed out in her, her legs wrapping around his carved hips as he leaned forward and kiss her soundly. He started moving a few moments later, slick sounds being heard from where their bodies met. He pulled himself to her, an arm wrapped around her middle as he thrust into her easily, the fingers of his other hand dipping between them to catch a bit of her fluids and rub over her still swollen clit, making the woman mewl and roll her hips with his touches.  
  
It didn't take very long to find a fevered pitch, hips smacking together wetly with each movement, red moving away from where their bodies joined over her inner thighs and all around his groin and a bit on his upper legs, moans and cries coming from both parties. When the Inquisitor found her release with a sharp cry, pulsing and gripping tight to her Commander, it triggered his own with erratic hips and bites to her throat, groaning her name like a curse, like a prayer, as he planted himself in her body. As the heat left his body, he braced his forearms against the bed and pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed as they recovered.

  
As he withdrew from her, he looked down and laughed a bit, earning a confused look from his love.  
"It definitely looks like a hard won battle," he teased breathlessly, grinning at her. They were covered, up her inner thighs and over his upper legs and hips, the smearing looking a bit like wings, and the Trevelyan groaned, "I hope those towels were enough."

  
He laughed, giving her a kiss and grabbing the damp rag from the bedside, cleaning them both up easily before tossing all the towels on the floor in a ball.

  
She went to at least get underwear on as Cullen took all the dirty laundry and tossed it in the bucket of water to be taken down to be cleaned later. They returned to the bed, for cuddling and a well earned nap.


End file.
